Butterfly's Teardrop
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Jesse just wanted to see his Butterfly smile... not fall in love with her. JesseOC. Oneshot. Songfic. For MewIchigoPrincess.


Disclaimer: YGO GX and the song "Teardrop" does not belong to me. Since the song is originally in Japanese, I'm going to put the English lyrics in parenthesis. Please R&R. No flames. From STM.

**Butterfly's Teardrop**

Jesse just wanted to make things right…

He just wanted to see her smile one last time…

Though she belonged to another…

"Cyrah…" He choked out.

Pain and jealousy stabbed through him. Cyrah had been _his _moon. _His_ dream girl. And she had been taken away by Syrus.

"How could I have been so stupid? So ignorant?" Jesse scolded himself, before he stood up, walking onto the balcony of his dorm, and he began to sing softly.

_Utsumuki warau sono hoho o tsutau namida hitotsubu_

(_A single teardrop falls down your cheeks that turns downcast and laughs)_

_Tsuyogaru kimi no uragawa ni_

_(You hide sighs on the dark side)_

_Kakusu tameiki egao wa kumotte_

_(Of your bluffing self; your smiling face is clouded)_

_Kudakete chitta garasu no you ni_

_(And like shattered and scattered glass)_

_Boku ni tsukisasaru_

_(It stabs at me)_

_Mune no itami sarakedashite ii yo_

_(You may expose the pain of your chest)_

_Itsu de mo sono egao_

_(I have been saved)_

_Sukuwarete kita boku nanda_

_(By your smile at the time)_

_Ima dake naite ii yo_

_(You may cry just now)_

_Zutto koko ni iru kara_

_(Because I'm always here)_

_Oikaketa yoake o miushinai_

_(Losing sight of the dawn that you pursued)_

_Tomadotte furimukeba_

_(Because I won't forget, even now)_

_Nani mo iwanakute mo zutto_

_(That you were always by my side)_

_Soba ni ite kureta no o_

_(Even if you don't say anything)_

_Ima mo wasurenai kara_

_(When you get confused and look back)_

_Kotoba ja umaku tsutaerarezu ni_

_(Without being able to say it well to you in words)_

_Jikan dake ga mujou ni sugiteku kedo..._

_(Only time heartlessly passes, but…)_

_Itsu de mo sono egao_

_(I have been saved)_

_Sukuwarete kita boku nanda_

_(By your smile at the time)_

_Ima dake naite ii yo_

_(You may cry just now)_

_Zutto koko ni iru kara_

_(Because I'm always here)_

_Tada boku wa koko iru kara_

_(Because I'm simply here)_

_Utsumuite ita kao agete kimi ga warau toki made…_

_(Until when you raise your face that has been downcast and laugh…)_

"Who do you sing to, Jesse?" a female voice asked from behind him.

Jesse slowly glanced over his shoulder to see Tyler standing there. Her hand resting on the doorway of the balcony entrance. The small night breeze teased her long raven locks, which she wore in a low ponytail, and the moonlight made her eyes glow eerily, almost like a cats…

But then again, this particular duelist had many feline-like traits herself.

"No one." Jesse said quickly, looking away from Tyler's face.

"Please don't hide from me…"

He felt her arms wrapping around his torso from behind. Tyler closed her eyes as she continued to embrace the barely taller adolescent. Alicia wasn't the only one who could feel people's emotions. But unlike her sister, Tyler felt only sadness. Her cheek rested on his shoulder as she felt his chest rising and falling as he breathed soothingly.

"I want to be here for you, Jess… please…" She pleaded in the softest whisper.

Jesse gripped her arms gently, "I know… you're so sweet to me…" He turned sideways, wrapping his own arms around Tyler, and putting his chin on top of her head. "But I don't understand why you are though, Tyler…"

Tyler choked back the tears threatening to fall, "'Cause you've never hurt me. You've been here for me so many times… I just don't know how to thank you enough."

"Who hurt you?" He demanded at once, pulling back to tilt her chin, and see her fighting the tears burning the corners of her unique eyes.

"C-Cameron broke up with me." She broke down crying.

"Hush now…" Jesse embraced her again, comforting her. "I know what it's like to lose the person you love to someone else."

"Y-You don't understand! I lost him to my own flesh and blood!" Tyler sobbed.

"_No… it can't be…_" Without another word, Jesse scooped Tyler into his arms, and carried her back into his dorm. There, he rested her on his bed, climbing in next to her, and holding her while she cried. "_How could he hurt her? She's so… unique… Like a butterfly…_"

Jesse sang softly to Tyler until she was calm. Her eyes were red from crying, her sniffling, and her face covered in tear streaks. Very gently, Jesse dabbed away the streaks with a tissue. Tyler looked at him in surprise when he was finished.

"W-What are you doing?" Tyler hiccupped.

"Taking care of you, Butterfly." Jesse whispered.

She cocked her head to the side, "Butterfly?"

He smiled, "You're like a butterfly, Tyler. So that's what I'm gonna call you."

"_This is just confusing… I show up to comfort him and he ends up comforting me… And now Jesse's calling me the sweetest nickname in the world… But why? I mean, I've known that I've loved Jesse longer than I've realized and would do anything to protect him… but why is he doing this for me?_"

Jesse's light green eyes searched her icy amethyst ones.

Starlight shone through the silver curtains, which shimmered, and ruffled in the breeze.

Moonlight poured in through the open balcony doors.

"Why?" She softly replied.

Jesse jumped slightly, taken aback by her question.

The answer was right in front of him.

And he was afraid of it.

Jesse didn't want to admit it but…

He was falling in love again…

But with a different girl.

His Butterfly.

Biting his lower lip, Jesse leaned over Tyler, trying to get rid of his sandpaper tongue.

""Cause… 'Cause…"

"'Cause?" prompted Tyler.

Jesse stared down at her, taking in her face, and her lips. His dark haired temptress continued to watch him, waiting for his answer.

"I'm fallin' in love with you, Butterfly."

"Y-You are?"

"Yes… I am…"

"But why me?"

Jesse looked down at her with sincere eyes, "Because you're a butterfly that can never be caught. You fly forever and follow your heart. That's what I love about you, Tyler."

Tyler hugged Jesse tightly, "I love you, Jesse…"

"I know… I somehow knew… It was like we were destined to meet…" He whispered.

"And fall in love…" She finished.

Her lips pressed against his cheek.

Her kiss made something become unleashed.

Jesse gave Tyler a scorching openmouthed kiss that took them both by surprise. She felt a lone tear slip down his cheek and fall onto her own.

"_I'll always be by your side, Jesse… I won't hurt you… I won't leave you… For I am your Butterfly…_"

"_I am yours… I always will be…_"

**The End…**

A/N: Wow that felt really good to get out of my system. I really like Jesse x Tyler oneshots. This is for MewIchigoPrincess. Please R&R!

Jesse x Tyler 4-Ever!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
